Collide
by AuroraExecution
Summary: They rush through the same door in opposite directions, but by the time they think to look up, it's too late. "I somehow find you and I collide." Aya/Yohji fluffyish songfic.


**Disclaimer: **Weiss Kreuz, Yohji, Aya, Ken, Omi, and Asuka (I think I mention only those things in the story) are not mine. I just put Aya and Yohji together a little closer than normal and have them do things which, in this case, are cute and fluffy.

**Notes: **Ah, so. I've been pacing myself, because I find it too easy to write Weiss angst, especially in the Aya/Yohji department. The two whiny little boys love being the center of attention, but they seem to bring more angst than fluff. And I've been stuck on the other fluff fic I started, but this one's been jangling around in my brain for a while.

The song lyrics are in italics--the song is "Collide" by Howie Day, which I'm sure you've heard on the radio before. If not, immediately go to youtube, find it, and listen. It's a great song, and SO reminiscent of these two.

One other note: THE STRUCTURE IS VERY UNIQUE (read: ridiculously odd). The first narrator is Yohji, for three sections, until the first line with just two dashes. Then we switch to Aya for three sections (until the next dash-only line) and then we switch to a sort of odd present-tense-ish third-person-narrator. So, please bear with me. I don't know why they chose to have me write them like this. It's their fault. Really it is. I'm not mentally unstable, I promise.

Please leave some feedback if possible. Thanks!

**

* * *

**

"Collide"

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you_

When I open my eyes, there is light in the window. You're still blissfully asleep—perhaps one of the only times you do not fret or blame yourself. Do you know how beautiful you are, shadowy and pale in the dim light of morning, with your face empty of sorrow? Do you know I'm aching, with emotions I thought I'd lost? Do you know that I care more than I let on?

"…Do you know, Aya?" The words slip out of my mouth in a whisper.

You blink, half-waking, and smile slightly, and I'm floating several feet above the floor. Somehow I'm grateful when you don't move out of my arms, and choose to simply fall back asleep.

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again  
_

You never liked talking to people—hurts too much, I guess. Realizing you're not talking to the one you're looking for, even if they are…it's not a good feeling. I'd know, after all.

You're always running, forwards or backwards, and I try to go with you. Sometimes you scream at me, claim you don't need help, especially not from me. Maybe, but you need a reason to keep going, a bit of hope, someone to sit beside you when you can't do it anymore. And…maybe, somewhere, you needed to hear a voice replying in the dark moments you can't help but cry out.

Some days I worry too. Did you think you were the only one? I worry a lot. I wonder a lot. About Omi, and if he'll make it through his tests without falling asleep due to the mission that ran until 3 am yesterday. About Ken, and if he'll turn into someone chipped and cracked like me. About Asuka, and if she'll hate me when she sees me again.

I worry about you the most. Sometimes you make me feel like you'll never smile again.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide  
_

When you're injured on missions, I let it be all right, because I know there's nothing more I can do. You wouldn't want me to do otherwise. I worry, but you tell me, even we aren't invincible. I kept the philosophy even after you healed.

Sometimes I lie awake asking questions to the air. I wonder what you'd say if I really did care, and if it would frighten you or finally capture you. I wonder if you see me acting, as Ken claims, obvious with my emotions. I wonder if we can work through this twisted sort-of relationship. The only way I can sleep again is to tell myself, we aren't invincible, which means we're still human.

And then, sometimes, we bump heads while reaching simultaneously for the same thing. For some reason, when this happens, you find that you remember how to smile again.

--

_I'm quiet, you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know _

_I'm always on your mind_

I don't like talking. I think it's useless—it doesn't solve problems, and sometimes it's just a lie. And I'm afraid, too, you know. Afraid I'll stop recognizing my own voice. Afraid I'll slip up. Afraid I'll say something I shouldn't.

"What are you thinking about, Yohji?" I accidentally ask, seeing the pensive look in your eyes. This is why I don't like talking.

"You," you reply casually, that disarming smile still on your lips and your arms still holding us together. How come you're never afraid? You open yourself up to everyone, and let yourself be hurt over and over, and yet, you still hold your heart out so eagerly to me. It's the first time someone besides my own family looked at me for real and didn't turn away. Sometimes I realize I'm more important to you than I know, and fear dissipates throughout my veins. I don't want to let you down.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide  
_

More and more often, I've thought about you, about us, about where we're going. But once you told me, I look forward so hard I forget to look back. So one day I did look back, and all I could see anymore was you, standing with your wire taut in your hands, waiting to cut down anyone searching to knife me from behind.

When I manage to pay attention again, I see you returning from the supply room to go back to work in the store. I'm so busy noticing this, in fact, that I forget to notice that Ken is coming through the door behind me. He rams into my back and I'm falling…falling…falling…and then I stop.

Your hands are gentle as you push me back up again. I don't know why, but your eyes are bright today, and I know my heart is doing things that are bad for the rest of me, but I can't resist. Irrationally, I want your eyes to be bright because of me.

_Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind  
_

I know you shouldn't mean this much to me. I hadn't even planned on being a little concerned with you, never mind leaning on you to get myself through the dark. And suddenly, you wormed your way into my world and used yourself to try to bring me light, like some twisted, over-affectionate, pleading glowworm.

But…I find myself wanting you to do what you do. I find myself wishing, though I thought I gave that up years ago. I find myself thinking I'd like to always wake up with you watching.

You know you can't give me this much without giving me everything, don't you? After all, after going so far with you, I couldn't leave you here. Not anymore. Not completely.

--

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide  
_

Sometimes they fall, but when they do, they have each other. They fall together, and stand back up together, and walk away together.

Yohji is never afraid, except if he wakes up and Aya is gone. Aya is usually very aloof, but he smiles when Yohji teases.

At first, they don't realize this means anything, not until the truth hits them painfully in the head.

_You finally find  
You and I collide_

They rush through the same door in opposite directions. For a long time they can't see each other, because they are both so focused, and moving so fast.

When they do, it's too late.

They run headlong into each other.

_You finally find  
_

Sometimes Yohji worries that they won't make it. Sometimes Aya thinks that they'll destroy each other.

_You and I _

But in the morning, they still wake up tangled together.

_Collide_


End file.
